A Second Coming
by Esca Angel7
Summary: An intriguing tale told from the point of view of a young Draconian woman named Raeka who was suddenly ripped from her life in ancient Atlantis and sent to Gaea to try to prevent a new war... R+R please!
1. Greater than the Gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne in any way, just my own custom characters and I'm definitely not making any profit from writing this story. **  
  
(Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I don't know everything there is to know about Draconians and I may get some things wrong about them. This is just how I would picture their society being as. Now on to the fic ^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A hard cuff on my ear jerked me awake from my restless dreams.  
  
In the early morning sunlight that was streaming through the open windows of my room, I could make out the form of a rather sturdy looking woman by my bedside. Repressing a groan, I tumbled out from my comfortable bed, mentally wincing for any lectures that were sure to come my way for sleeping in so late that morning.  
  
After a long moment of silence, I dared to shoot a glance at the stern woman out of the corner of one eye. Her mouth was drawn into a wire-thin line and her brown eyes were anything but warm. Her long blond hair was drawn tightly up and pinned securely down with expensive ornaments that were all so against the typical style of late for women. The clothes she wore were well made, but very plain and obviously conservative.  
  
Yet it was the heartless look in Ritsuko's eyes at the moment that drew the most attention to her appearance and, as usual, sent a small shiver down my back. Something about that woman didn't feel right to me.. but of course no one would listen to any of my complaints.  
  
"Raeka," Ritsuko spat the name out like it was too filthy to linger on her tongue. "I expect you to be downstairs shortly. Those chores aren't going to do themselves now are they?"  
  
I blinked in surprise. What, no lecture? No cruel words or even crueler blows? Surprise turned to suspicion as I watched her walk out of my room and heard her heavy footsteps moving down the stairs.  
  
Still feeling a little bewildered, I shook my head once, just to clear my thoughts, and then hurriedly went about to get ready for the day.  
  
A set of clean white robes had already been laid out carefully the night before on the back of one of my chairs. I shrugged on the garment and tightly wrapped the sash about my waist. I only spared a moment to stand before the small mirror propped up against one wall. Raking a brush through my tangle of midnight black hair, my own light green eyes gave a brief, if not critical, analysis over my appearance. Deciding that I did the best I could in a rush, I gently closed the door behind me and then nearly tore down the stairs.  
  
It was strange for the house to feel so empty, but what had I expected? After all, my father had already gone to serve the Council this morning and my brothers all had jobs.  
  
I paused down in the living room, unsure whether to head into the kitchen where I was sure to find leftovers from the morning's meal or just go straight out the door and on to my chores for the day. I heard a loud clatter in the kitchen and several curses being muttered. Quietly walking up to the arch of the doorway, I peered carefully around the corner. Ritsuko had apparently knocked down a pile of pots and pans that had been arranged rather haphazardly on top of a table the day before. Seeing her black mood was nastier than usual, I decided that breakfast wasn't worth having to deal with that monster of a woman to get at it. I crept just as silently as I had come and when I was out of her range of hearing, practically ran to the front door, grabbing a small pack lying down on the floor next to it.  
  
Once the door closed shut behind me and I was standing out in the bright street, I sighed.  
  
Seventeen years old and afraid of a woman like that.  
  
Shaking my head in disgust at my cowardice, I shouldered the little purse and took a brief moment to look around my home city.  
  
The place was huge, no doubt about that. I had lived here all of my life and even I hadn't seen it all. All around me were pleasant looking homes in white or dull silver. Many public buildings were made up of sparkling white marble and grand stone pillars. If there was one thing about this place, it was a marvelous piece of art and had a certain air of greatness about it. All the people here could be mistaken for nobility with their high airs and well groomed appearances. Of course not everyone was a noble- those privileged few lived up on the higher planes of the city, away from everyone else.  
  
"Hey Raeka!" came a shout from above.  
  
Blinking up at the sky while shading my eyes from the blinding light above, I saw a small figure sail by, white wings gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
A grin broke across my face as I offered a small, but enthusiastic wave back as he flew by on his way to doing his own errands.  
  
Little Rezu looked innocent for a seven year old with his big blue eyes and easy going smile, but the boy was well known for his impish personality. Luckily he hadn't picked me for the target of his pranks this morning and simply breezed right past.  
  
It wasn't unusual that at any given time of the day when you looked to the sky to see hundreds of winged figures flying high above, going about their business and life. I was more than used to such things... everyone pretty much was. Only the very oldest of my people could ever remember a time when we hadn't had our noble wings and arrogant temperament.  
  
Yet I was jostled from my thoughts as I nearly was run over by a man driving a heavy looking cart along the road. Quickly getting out from the middle of the busy pathway, I started to walk on the little white brick side street alongside the houses. Flying had its advantages, true, but sometimes I enjoyed just walking to the main market, saying hello to the people I knew as I went.  
  
As the sun drew higher up into the sky and I had just decided to take a break at my usual spot, a quaint little temple just off to the side, I had to stop in the middle of my tracks, mouth hanging ever so slightly open in shock as the structure finally came into view. Running toward the temple, struggling against the heavy robes I wore, I tried to get a better look. Surely this couldn't be happening! I skidded to a halt a few feet away from it.  
  
A handful of noble men stood gathered outside of the temple, pointing every now and then at some places, all nodding their heads in agreement about something. My heart grew cold and my hands began to shake a little. There was only one reason why the nobles would come down here...  
  
To stable my quivering body, I grasped the folds of my robe tightly and took in one deep breath. What I was about to do was very stupid...  
  
"Excuse me your Lordships.."  
  
My words broke up their conversation as a few of them looked curiously my way while others just looked annoyed.  
  
Figuring out that they weren't about to address me in any way, I continued on, praying offhand for some courage.  
  
"If I may be so bold Lords, you aren't planning to remove this temple...are you?"  
  
I was horrified to find that my voice, which was usually so calm and low, sounded young and childish.  
  
One sneered down at me, earning my instant dislike.  
  
"Who are you girl to question our will?"  
  
My cheeks flamed red at that jab. He was right of course, I wasn't of noble blood and had no official rank. Ritsoku would be furious with me if she ever found out that I been acting so frank with my betters..  
  
Not missing the blush, another, kinder looking man glanced at me apologetically.  
  
"Sorry little miss, but orders of the High Council. We're going to need the room soon and this really serves no purpose here."  
  
My mouth hung open again, more to my disgust. When would I be able to stop acting like such a child in front of these men?  
  
"Serves no purpose Lord? It is a temple for the people to come worship at, how is that not a purpose?"  
  
The sneering one scowled deeply in my direction.  
  
"Gods, girl? They are nothing but legends and rubbish, so what would be the purpose of worshipping them? You'll find all through out the city the same is happening. They are just frivolous ideals of very little worth when after all we have far surpassed them in every manner and way."  
  
Forgetting my place completely, my green eyes growing dark with anger, I took a step towards them.  
  
"How can you say that! How can you stand before me and declare yourselves greater than the ones that created you?!"  
  
"I think you should leave now child," his voice rang out coldly. "If you do so, I won't consider pursuing this matter any more."  
  
The man lifted one finely arched eyebrow arrogantly, knowing full well that he could have me arrested and was obviously smug in knowing such.  
  
Glaring, I finally found my voice again within my anger.  
  
"Don't bother, your Lordships," I nearly spat out.  
  
Had my society finally came to this? Turning their backs on all that made them who they were?  
  
Giving a small, jerky bow, I turned away from them and shortly heard their conversations strike up again.  
  
So my words had little effect on them after all.. the thought saddened me somewhat but it was after all to be expected. I was of small worth to the likes of them.  
  
When I thought myself far enough away from them I surveyed my fellow Draconians carefully as they passed by the site. To my ultimate surprise, many hurriedly walked by, refusing to look at the scene in front of them. Others stared openly, simply shrugged and went about their lives.  
  
So it just wasn't the nobles then that were turning their backs on their culture. Everyone else was as well. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?  
  
Next thing I'd know, they'd probably cut down the gigantic and beautiful tree that stood high above the rest of the city as a monument said to have been planted by the very first citizens of the town, all to make more room for these strange experiments the High Council was working on. Rumors were circulating that they were able to now create things from human thought. I gave an unlady-like snort of disbelief.  
  
What a foolish idea.  
  
Feeling like my entire day had just been about ruined before it had even begun in the first place, I decided to take to the air so I could hurry and finish up my chores.  
  
I felt no pain as my great snow-white wings unfolded from my back and out of the slits specially made for them in the tunic of my robes. With one forceful thrust from the ground, I was air borne. Gently giving my wings a flap every once in awhile, I mostly rode on the brisk air currents that flowed non stop over the city. It wasn't long before I spotted the large wide-open area of the market where it was already brimming with morning shoppers and sellers.  
  
Allowing myself to lose altitude, I pulled my wings back to land. When my slippered feet at last touched firm ground, I retracted my wings with another sigh. I seemed to be full of those this morning.  
  
Feeling an odd, mind-numbing headache begin to start in, I took a shaky step forward. The ground felt like it was moving beneath my feet and the crowd began to swim before my eyes. I let out a low groan as I reached a trembling hand to touch my forehead. What was happening? I never got headaches...  
  
Unknown to me, a small crowd had gathered around me, giving me looks of concern and wonder. I, however, was trapped in a personal hell..  
  
It was as if I had suddenly become both blind and deaf at the same instant, stuck in a world where there was quite simply nothing. No touch, sound, light... Only an everlasting darkness. My lips parted to scream but the sound was silenced the instant I spoke it.  
  
Then the fire began.  
  
Where it had once been dark, the area was now brightly lit with crackling flames, all reaching hungrily for me. I tried to run but my feet somehow formed a mind of their own and stayed firmly planted on the ground. I could only watch in horror as the heat and flames crawled closer until finally they grabbed on to my robes. This time my screams could be heard ringing out in my burning prison.  
  
Just when I thought I was going to die, I heard a loud crack and my mind and body went shockingly numb..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Please review! Positive feedback is always welcome along with any other comments ^^ I'll continue the story if enough people seem to be interested in it. **  
  
~Esca Angel7 


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne in any way, just my own custom characters and no profit is being made from writing this story. **  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Slowly I pried my eyes open with a small groan. My entire body felt as if it was still aflame but relief soon came for my burning skin as a cool breeze lightly played across my body. I blinked several times, trying to clear my blurry vision only to find myself staring up into a starry night sky lit by two great moons. Pushing myself up off of the ground into a sitting position, I realized that the earth beneath me was soft and unlike the hard cobbled market streets I had been walking on only moments earlier. Peering down at the ground, I finally figured out that I was no longer in the market much less in my city. Tall grass surrounded me in every direction, gently swaying from a quiet wind.  
  
What had happened to me?  
  
One minute I had been going about my chores, the next trapped within the horrors my own mind... was I going crazy?  
  
Still I had to admit, that for a person going insane, I had some imagination. The new world that surrounded me was far more beautiful than the one I had left behind. With the two luminescent moons hanging in the glittering sky above and the all too enchanting forest atmosphere surrounding me, I could half believe that I was dreaming again. Yet everything felt too real for it to be another dream. Whereas the visions of fire had a certain unnatural feeling to it, here I felt somehow connected to the things my wide eyes were seeing.  
  
I allowed myself a few more moments to look around the area in a starry- eyed daze before coming crashing back down into my senses.  
  
As far as I saw it, I had two options. I could sit here in a dream-like trance until I finally woke up or go and figure things out for myself. Never being one to sit idly about when other things could be done, I slowly got back onto my sandaled feet. Glancing quickly down at the rest of my body, I was somewhat relieved to see that my blindingly white robs were still intact just as perfect as they had been a few hours earlier when I had first donned them. On a second thought, my eyes quickly scanned over the patches of grass surrounding me, looking desperately for the pack I had left home with. If I could find that, then at least I would be able survive on the few snacks I had packed in it. Dream or no, I wasn't going to take a chance on starving to death.  
  
A handful of minutes later, I accepted defeat. Wherever I was now, my pack hadn't come with me. My only hope was to somehow find things growing wild to eat if I grew hungry or pray that some sort of creatures with half a mind lived on this new world I had stumbled upon.  
  
Wobbling a little on my still unsteady feet, I wandered in the first direction that looked promising to me. Rows and rows of mile high trees surrounded me from all sides, boxing me in effectively. Thick shrubs and wild vegetation made it hard for me to walk as their roots seemed to be possessed as they almost lifted up from the ground to snag and pull at my feet and flowing robes. Sounds of creatures that I had been lucky enough to never have heard before echoed in the silence of the woods, making me shiver and hurry my pace along.  
  
I was such a fool! To have willingly walked into a forest in the middle of the night, unarmed and unprotected. At this rate it would serve me right to get eaten for my foolishness!  
  
I jerked to a stop in my wanderings as I heard a familiar trickling sound...  
  
Water! Feeling thirsty and just wanting to be by something that looked even a little familiar in this alien place, I practically ran towards the sound, throwing all caution to the wind.  
  
It didn't take me long to find the source of the gurgling sound and I had to stop in awe of the beauty that lay there. In a wide, crystal clear stream the reflection of the moons and stars above shined brightly in its depths as flowers of lavender and dark blue dotted the grassy banks of the spring.  
  
With a small sigh of relief, I gratefully sank to sit down on a moss- covered rock, not caring anymore if my already ruined robes were damaged further. Gingerly, I dipped one hand into the spring, rinsing off the dirt that caked my skin from my long trek through the woods. Welcoming the biting cold of the water, I indulged myself in the stream, washing my face and any other part of skin that I could reach without removing my robes and then drank my fill of the sweet tasting liquid.  
  
Slowly I became aware of my eyelids beginning to droop in the first stages of drowsiness. I was afraid to fall asleep in this strange world, mostly worried that I when I woke that I'd be in an entirely different place once again. The more practical side of my mind was worried about not waking up at all after being dinner for some nighttime predator looking for an easy meal. But I knew that I couldn't stay awake forever and if I was to survive whatever I had gotten myself into, I needed rest.  
  
Spotting a secluded area surrounded by tall bushes, I made my way over to investigate it as a possible sleeping ground. After inspecting it from all angles I decided that the only way someone could see me in the midst of the shrubs would be if they happened to stumble directly upon me. Feeling as satisfied as I would be able to feel at the moment, I pulled up handful of grass to create a makeshift bed and carefully laid down on top of it all. With the almost calming sound of the spring bubbling in the background, my eyes fluttered closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep...  
It had felt like I had been sleeping for centuries when I jerked awake to the sensation of being prodded in my ribs by a foot.  
  
"You there! Girl! Are you alive?"  
  
Again came the leather covered shoe against my side. Was this person TRYING to kill me?  
  
Rolling over in the direction of the voice, believing myself to be still home in my quilt-covered bed, I mumbled angrily, "Go away Ritsuko! I don't want to do chores today!"  
  
It suddenly fell silent and then a warm chuckle met my ears. Then it struck me... I wasn't at home, I wasn't even on Earth.. I was in the woods somewhere with someone standing but a few feet away from me. My heart came to a painful halt, afraid what I would find when I finally opened my eyes.  
  
"I don't know who this Ritsuko person is but I can guarantee you that I'm not she.."  
  
Not able to stand it any more, my eyes snapped open and stared upwards at the figure before me.....  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Who should be this 'mysterious' character? Hmm? Let me know in your review who you think the first person Raeka meets on Gaea should be!  
  
~EscaAngel7 


	3. A Most Unusual Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne in any way, just my custom characters. Also no profit is being made from writing this story. **  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There, standing just before me was a tall blonde haired youth with the brightest cerulean blue eyes. Astonished by how the wisdom in his gaze made him appear far older than any outward appearances would have first led me to believe, I couldn't do much more than look upon him with wonder.  
  
A boyish smirk crossed his face as looked down at me with one eyebrow raised in mild amusement.  
  
Realizing what a fool I must have looked like, staring and gaping at him like a love struck idiot, I hurriedly rushed up to my feet, brushing dirt and twigs off of me as I went.  
  
"Um.. my apologizes... I suppose I was... mistaken.."  
  
At a second glance of the man before me, I pondered at the odd clothes he was wearing and had to raise my own eyebrows in shock. Gone were the familiar robes that the men donned in my society and instead this stranger wore a peculiar kind of material for pants and a long sleeved garment. What kind of Draconian was he? For fear of risking humiliation on their family's behalf, no one back home would have ever appeared in public in such heathen styled clothing. Perhaps he was an outlaw or outcast of some kind from his village...? Yet this wasn't my homeland and so I could only guess that this was the choice of dressing here.  
  
Deciding not to mention his bizarre choices of clothing at that moment, I instead pulled myself up a little straighter in an attempt to salvage my pride all the while not allowing myself to blush yet another time as I felt his steady gaze on me.  
  
As the silence drew on, longer and longer until I could hear the pounding of my very own heart and I was quite sure he could hear it as well, I tilted my head slightly to the side to glare at him.  
  
"Did you only wake me up from my sleep to simply stare?" I snapped out, mostly furious with myself at allowing my attention to be captured by such a handsome individual.  
  
Again he smiled, yet instead of the smirk that had been so dominate on his face before hand, it was a smile of kindness.  
  
"No, no of course not Milady. I had imagined it wouldn't be safe out here for one such as yourself all alone. Perhaps I had guessed wrong in believing that you would prefer a bed to your pile of grass?"  
  
His eyes fairly danced with amusement as he made a quick gesture to the bush I had occupied moments before.  
  
Blushing furiously yet again, I forced myself to look the well-spoken gentleman in the eyes. Outlaw or no, at least he had manners.  
  
"A bed would be nice," I grudgingly admitted after another moment of brief silence.  
  
My response surprisingly lured out yet another heart melting smile from the blonde haired man.  
  
"Well then! I suppose it is decided," he responded good-naturedly while offering me a hand to pull myself out of the little nest of grass.  
  
Gratefully accepting it, I allowed myself to be helped out of the mess I had called a bed and onto solid ground beside him.  
  
"You are quite the woman I must say, to venture out into the forest at such an ungodly hour all alone. Though had you pressed forward only a little further, you would have found yourself at the footsteps of my home."  
  
Slowly I shook my head in disbelief at that news. To think, I could have had somewhere decent to spend the night instead of huddling under a bush.  
  
"Do you have everything then?"  
  
His charming voice cut right through my thoughts, causing me to look up yet again at him.  
  
"Y-yes I do, thank you."  
  
He merely nodded and began to walk in the direction opposite of which I had first originally come.  
  
My eyes skimmed over the area that I was to go to next, curious as to what else I would be getting myself into. What met my eyes certainly wasn't an encouraging sight. The trees grew closer together in the path he was taking than they ever had before and the pleasant flora that had surrounded me while I had slept dwindled back to the ferns and pesky vines that had so plagued me on my journey earlier.  
  
Hurriedly I collected the long flowing material of my robes into shaking hands, all in attempt to catch up to him. As I rushed through the tall grass, I felt what I could only assume was early morning dew, drench my legs and feet. Wincing at the unpleasant sensation, I simply focused my thoughts on not tripping on any of the many rocks and broken tree branches lying scattered on the ground before me.  
  
As time passed, every now and again the man would look over one shoulder and grin at me, obviously relieved that he didn't have to hold my hand like a child to get me through the wood. Gritting my teeth, such thoughts only made me want to keep up pace even more... to prove that I wasn't helpless.  
  
At last we stopped at a point where the tall trees began to thin into smaller saplings and so I could only assume this was the end of the wood. Just as I was about to move beyond where he had been standing, he turned and looked at me with an odd sort of approval.  
  
"My apologies miss but I never asked your name."  
  
I blinked in surprise, having also just realized that myself.  
  
"It's Raeka, sir."  
  
He merely smiled once again.  
  
Gathering up the small bit of courage I felt I possessed at the moment, I opened my mouth to venture my own query.  
  
"May I ask your name as well?"  
  
His eyes barely hid the humor that he obviously felt.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't already guessed. I am Prince Chid zar Freid."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thank you for those that reviewed! And since at least a few people are reading then I'll keep on with the story ^^  
  
~EscaAngel7 


End file.
